lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Swahili Words
This page contains a list of Swahili Words that have been used in The Lion Guard. General *'Asante' - Thank you *'Askari' - Guard *'Bakora' - Walking Stick *'Cheka '- Laugh *'Fujo' - Aggressive *'Furahi'- Rejoice *'Harufu' - Smell *'Hakuna' - No or There are no *'Hapana' - Oh no *'Hevi '- Intense *'Huwezi' - You can't *'Jambo' - Hello *'Ka' - And then *'Kabisa' - Totally *'Kibado' - Still *'Kiboko '- Hippopotamus *'Kucheka' - Laugh *'Kuishi' - Live *'Kupatana '- Harmony *'Mashindano '- Competition *'Mbaya' - Bad *'Matata' - Worries *'Mjuzi' - Knowing *'Ni '- Are or A'' *'Nzuri '- ''Beautiful *'Poa' - Cool *'Ruka '- Jump *'Sawa '- Same *'Shwari' - Calm *'Siku '- Day *'Simama' - Stand *'Sisi' - We *'Tamasha' - Show or Festival *'Teke '- Kick *'Teleza' - Slide *'Twende '- Let's go *'Udugu' - Kinship *'Ukumbusho' - Memorial *'Utamu' - Sweetness *'Usiguse' - Don't touch *'Zama' - Dive in *'Zimwi' - Ghost or Goblin *'Zuka' - Pop up Names *'Ajabu' - Amazing or Surprising *'Aminifu' - Honest or Reliable *'Acare' - Ascending *'Badili' - Change or Switch *'Basi' - Enough *'Beshte' - Friend *'Boboka' - Blabber *'Bunga' - Foolish person *'Bupu' - Empty husk *'Chama '- Society, Club, or Group *'Cheezi '- Possibly derived from Chizi; Crazy *'Chungu' - Acidic or Painful *'Chura' - Frog or Toad *'Dhahabu '- Gold *'Dogo '- Small *'Fuli' - Very fast *'Furaha' - Happiness, Joy, or Jollity *'Goigoi '- Sluggish *'Gumba' - Thumb *'Hadithi' - Myth, Legend, or Story *'Hafifu' - Weak or Poor *'Hamu' - Wish or Yearning *'Haya' - Shame or'' Modesty'' *'Hodari' - Brave or Capable *'Janja '- Crafty or Artful *'Jasiri' - Brave or Determined *'Johari' - Jewel *'Juhudi' - Effort *'Kenge' - Monitor lizard *'Kiburi' - Arrogance or Pride *'Kifaru '- Rhinoceros *'Kijana '- Young *'Kion' - Possibly short for Kiongozi; Leader *'Kongwe' - Ancient or Very old *'Kovu '- Scar *'Kuchimba '- Dig *'Kulinda' - Guard / Protect *'Kwato '- Hoof *'Laini' - Smooth *'Majinuni' - Buffoon or Silly talk *'Makucha' - Claws *'Madoa' - Spots' or Stained'' *Makini' - ''Calmly, Quietly or With dignity *'Makuu' - Big things *'Mapigano' - Fight, Battle, or Clash *'Mbeya' - Gossip *'Mbuni' - Ostrich *'Mjomba' - Uncle *'Mpishi '- Cook or Chef *'Mtoto' - Child *'Muhanga' - Aardvark *'Muhimu' - Important *'Mwenzi' - Companion *'Mwoga' - Fear or Cowardice *'Mwizi' - Thief *'Mzaha' - Joke, Ridicule, or Derison *'Mzingo' - Circumference *'Nala' - Gift *'Nduli' - Ruffian or Thug *'Njano' - Yellow *'Nne' - Four *'Nuka' - Stink *'Nyeusi' - Black or Dark *'Nyuni' - Bird *'Ogopa' - Fear *'Ona' - See, Believe, Feel *'Ono' - Passion *'Pua' - Steel or Nose *'Pumbaa' - Foolish *'Raha' - Happiness, Comfort, or Bliss *'Rafiki' - Friend *'Reirei '- Possibly derived from Rairai; Flattering *'Shauku '- Enthusiasm *'Shingo' - Neck *'Shujaa' - Hero or Fighter or Champion *'Shupavu' - Tough or Stubborn or Pertinent *'Simba' - Lion *'Sokwe' - Ape *'Starehe' - Rest or Comfortable *'Swala' - Gazelle *'Tamaa' - Greed *'Tamka' - Announce or State *'Tano' - Five *'Tembo' - Elephant *'Tiifu' - Loyal or Obedient *'Timon' - Respect *'Tumbili' - Monkey *'Tunu' - Precious, Treasure, or Dear *'Twiga' - Giraffe *'Uroho' - Gluttony or Greed *'Ushari' - Aggression *'Vitani '- At Battle or War *'Vuruga' - Mix or Disarrange *'Wema' - Good, Virtues, or Goodness *'Zazu' - Movement *'Zimwi' - Ghost, Spirit, or Ogre *'Zira' - Hate *'Zito' - Heavy, Tough, or Thick *'Zuri '- Beautiful Places *'Baridi' - Cold *'Chakula '- Food *'Chekundu '- Red *'Embamba' - Narrow *'Matope '- Mud *'Theluji' -'' Snow'' *'Ukuni '- Firewood *'Kilio '- Cry *'Mapango' - Cave *'Mekundu '- Red *'Mirihi' - Mars *'Mizimu '- Spirits *'Ndefu' - Long *'Nyani' - Baboon *'Mapema' - Early *'Maji '- Water *'Mbali' - Far or Distant *'Ziwa ' - Lake or Pool Trivia * Sarah Mirza has revealed a number of Swahili words that are planned to be used in The Lion Guard: ''Karibu ''(welcome), and ''Jenga ''(to build). * Sarah Mirza refers to the Swahili used in ''The Lion Guard ''as "Swinglish", which is "Half English and half Swahili." By this, she is most likely referring to the fact that though Swahili is incorporated into the show, English pronunciation and/or spelling is used for the words and phrases. References *Interview *Swahili Category:Directory Category:Miscellaneous